Strangers Like Me
by Pricat
Summary: Young Shrek and his amigos meet an new but cool ogre kid from another kingdom called Aria and shakes things up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Omake**

**Me- This was something my best nakama Inyunaruto365 inspired after sending a message on Skype, and then I imagined Ogre Child and Shrek-chan and the others as little kids..**

**Ogre Child- I'm not girly in this, am I Your Highness?**

**Me- Nope, you're not girly as a kid, but mischievous, tough and have Ogreix, and you along with Izz are partners in crime, along with Dana.**

**Ogre Child- Sweet, I'm like Toph as a kid, but let me guess, Jen's not in it?**

**Me- Nope.**

**But it's still awesome, especially when Izz and Snowgre team up.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was a moonlit night in the forest, as Shrek and his friends were playing in the forest., but they heard laughter, as the seven year old ogre male was caught in a hunter's snare.<p>

Brogan was about to get him down, but they saw a hunter knocked out by somebody, as it was a young ogre girl with pointed ears.

Her long tendril like black hair covered her dark eyes that were full of mischief and courage.

Fiona and the other kids hadn't seen an ogre like her before, as the young dark blue skinned ogre girl laughed as she was fighting off the hunters.

Shrek was in awe as the hunters ran ff.

"Wow, thanks.

Those huters would've hurt our friend." Fiona told her.

But the dark blue skinned ogre girl was staring at Shrek, as their eyes locked but she smiled, seeing the ogre male.

"S'up?

I'm Ogre Child.

My aunt and I are staying in this kingdom for a while." she told them.

"I'm Shrek, and those are my friends, Brogan, Cookie and Fioma.

You wanna be friends, Ogre Child?" he asked her.

The dark blue skinned seven year old nodded, as her long tendril like black hair covered her face, but she then tied it up, so it wouldn't cover her eyes.

But Brogan saw her dark eyes glow with magic, as it was Ogreix.

But she sensed a familiar Arian aura, seeing a silver grey furred youngster emeerge, as his snail like eyes were full of mischief.

"Konnichiwa, Izzard.

Did Aunt Morwena see you sneak out?" she asked him.

The eight year old silver grey furred Pdsammead male shook his head, as he had stolen cookies from Morwena, as the dark blue skinned ogre girl smiled wide.

"Alright, you got us cookies!" she said hugging him.

"Yep, Morwena baked them, just for us.

Who're your friends?

They're not like ogre kids from Aria." he said.

Fiona was curious, as she wondered what Aria was, but Ogre Child was quiet, as Izz was explaining that Aria was the kingdom he and his nakama came from but she was quiet.

She knew that her parents had sent her here with Morwena, as bagd guys had taken over Aria, but was sharing the cookies with her new friends, but stuck her tongue out at Fiona.

"I don't like you, Fiona.

I've seen you around.

You're not tough, but girly." she said making Fiona mad.

She then punched the dark blue skinned ogre girl, but Ogre Child blocked it but almost broke the young red headed girl's arm.

"Wow, she's super strong.

That's super cool!" Brogan said.

"No it's not, Brogan.

She almost broke my arm!" Fiona told him.

But Izz saw Ogre Child rubbing her dark eyes, as she was getting sleepy, as the dark blue skinned ogre girl had stayed up later than she normally would back home in Aria.

"We should go now, Ogre Child.

We can see our friends in the morning." he told her.

She nodded, getting to her jet black booted feet, as her blue kiono was a little dirty.

Shrek was in awe, along with Brogan and Cookie but Fiona was happy seeing her leave.

* * *

><p>Ogre Child then climbed in through the window of a Japanese house, as she was in a room full of toys, which was a child's room as it was her room, but the dark blue skinned ogre girl was changing into warm pyjamas, but saw a light brown furred female Psammead.<p>

"Hey, Ogre Child you have fun" she asked her.

She nodded in reply, getting into the huge bed, as she was snuggling against her, as Izz was brushing his teeth and making a mess in the bathroom.

"Hai, and omne of them reminds me of Jen." she said yawning.

Izz then entered wearing black pyjamas with purple sleeves over his yyoung silver grey furred body, but climbed into bed, but fell as;eep at once.

Morwena smiled, entering the room, seeing all three youngsters asleep, but turned out the lights, knowing Ogre Child liked the dark, but Dana didn't.

She knew Brydon and Skye would be happy, that Ogre Child was safe here in this strange kingdom, where Nalia couldn't hurt her.

The light olive green skinned ogre female sighed, as her long tendril like hazel hair fell around her face leaving the room.


	2. Making Amends

**A/N**

**Omake...**

**Ogre Child- Awww, Dana, Izz and I are cute as little kids, Your Highness!**

**Me- Hai you are.**

**You and Fiona didn't get along as kids, which shows why you guys are rivals when you're adults.**

**Ogre Child-I see, but it's awesome so far, and know Leah-chan is probably gonna love it.**

**Me- Hai, she will.**

* * *

><p><em>Jen laughed, as he and Ogre Child were riding on little dragon cubs, as the light olive green skinned ogre boy was laughing, as the wind blew through his long hazel hair and Ogre Child was happy, as a smile was on her dark blue skinned face.<em>

_They then landed in the courtyard of a purple bricked castle, as both young ogres got off their dragon's backs._

_"Hey, you won this time, Jen._

_You improved at dragon racing than last time." she said._

_Her long tendril like black hair was tied up in a braid, but was holding Jen's light olive green skinned hand, as he was happy._

_"Well, you helped me, Ogre Child._

_You showed me how to stay on longer._

_You're a great nakama._

_I got something for you." he said._

_He then wrapped a friendship bracelet in the shape of a Chinese dragon around her left wrist, knowing she was leaving soon._

_She saw one on his wrist._

_"That way, we'll always be together, even if we're apart." he told her._

_"Arigatou, my nakama." she said kissing his hand._

* * *

><p>Ogre Child's dark eyes fluttered open, after Izz had woken her up, but knew he'd woken her up from a good dream about being with Jen but she saw that Dana was still asleep.<p>

"Let's get breakfast, guys." he said as she agreed.

She then got dressed in her kimono, as she used chopsticks and a ribbon to tie up her long tendril like hair, but put on her sandals.

She then heard Izz laughing, and Morwena scolding him as she entered, seeing him eating cookies for breakfast making her smile.

"Good morning, Ogre Child.

I hoope you slept well." Morwena said to her.

"Hai, Aunt Morwena, as I had a good dream.

About dragon racung, back hone." she told her.

Morwena smiled, knowing the dark blue skinned ogre younster missed her home and her parents, especially Jen but knew her parents were still protecting Aria from Nalia.

Ogre Child was eating oatmeal, as it would give her energy for the day, but Morwena was trying to get Izz to eat oatmeal , but the silver grey furred young Psammead was being stubborn.

Dana was eating oatmeal with her, but the three youngsters were going to go to the forest, but Morwena knew that it was okay, as long as they didn't get in too much trouble.

"We won't, Aunt Morwena." Ogre Child said leaving..

* * *

><p>Brogan, along with Cookie and Shrek were building a fort in the forest, but were preparing for a dirt clod war, but the young ogres were happy, seeing Ogre Child show up with Izz and Dana, as the dark blue skinned female youngster was in awe at the fort.<p>

"Cool fort, guys." Izz said.

Ogre Child agreed, as she was helping them build it, but felt dirt clods, as they saw a young half yeti and ogre kid with light blue skin and had snow his body but was wearing a jerkin and black trousers.

"Oh, he's good at this stuff, alright.

He gets big kids mad at him." Shrek told her.

But Izz then returned fire, throwing dirt clods, along with Ogre Child, making the kid anxious, especially as Izz lunged at him, scaring him as Dana and Ogre Child run over to him.

"Izz, stop!" Ogre Child said.

The young silver grey furred male Psammead obeyed, but Snowgre was in awe, getting to his feet.

"These are some new friends of ours, Snowg.

That's Dana, Izz and Ogre Child

tHEY'RE NOT FROM HERE, BUT FROM aRIA." Shrek told him.

Izz chuckled, as he got off him, but Snowgre liked him, as he sensed they could have a lot of fun.

He was then helping to build the fort.

* * *

><p>Ogre Child laughed, as she'd been sword fighting, but teaching Brogan what her father had taught her about swords, but he loved it, but Shrek was curious about her.<p>

"Does your parents know you have a sword?" he asked her.

"Yes, as Izz gave it to me before we left Aria.

My father doesn't know I have it." she answered resheathing it.

Dana knew her friend was sad, whenever Morwena mentioned Aria, their home or about Jen.

"Let's not talk about it, guys.

It makes Ogre Child sad." she told them.

"Sorry, Dana, I forgot." Izz said to her.

Ogre Child then closed her dark eyes, humming something her mother, Skye sang to her, as it was making her feel better, as they opened, but her long tendril like hair covered her dark eyes, but was feeling better.

"Let's go into town and have fun!" Izz said to them.

Snowgre agreed, as they left the forest and wandered into town, but Ogre Child had used her Ogreix to make herself unseen, as it was lunchtime and she was hungry, but was craving ramen.

She then saw dragons, making her think of Aria and Jen, as Shrek saw her climb onto the dragon's back.

"Who wants to fly with me?" she asked them.

Shrek then climbed on, along with Brogan and Cookie, but Dana and Izz were watching, as the dragon rose in the air.

Ogre Child was laughing and being herself, as the wind blew through her long tendril like black hair, but her Ogreix was controlling the dragon they were riding, but her friends were enjoying the ride.

"How're you good at this, Ogre Child?" Shrek asked her.

"I have dragons back home, at the castle I live in, back in Aria.

It's making me feel better." she answered.

They were enjoying the view, as they were flying over the kingdom, but the dragon landed back in Far, Far Away, as they got off, but there was a smile on Ogre Child's dark blue skinned face, as her long tendril like dark hair hid he dark eyes, seeing Morwena there.

"I see you and your friends were having fun, but it's lunchtime." she said.

She then left with her aunt, as Dana and Izz followed her, but she'd see her friends after lunch.

She hoped they could hae more fun.

* * *

><p>Fiona was in awe, returning to the forest after school had let out, seeing the fort was finished, as Brogan, Cookie and Shrek were playing in it, but was stunned hearing Ogre Child had helped finih it, seeing the dark blue skinned ogre female swinging on a rope, as the wind blew through her long tendril like black hair, but the red haired princess was scared, seeing Dana and Izz.<p>

"They're harmless, Your Highness.

They're my best Arian friends." Ogre Child said.

"Well, they're monsters." she said.

Ogre Child's dark blue hands were balled into fists, as she was ready to fight the red headed girl, and Fiona struck a karate pose, as they were fighting, but Dana was scared, but Izz knew Ogre Child was stronger.

Ogreix then emitted from Ogre Child's hands, but she calmed down, after hurting trees with her Tempest of Rage attack.

"My friends aren't monsters, Fiona." she said leaving..

Izz was going after her along with Dana, as they knew she'd been upset.

* * *

><p>Dana was worried, along with Izz as Ogre Child hadn't spoken or wanted to play, since they'd gotten home later that evening, but had a feeling that Fiona had hurt their nakama's feelings, as they saw tears in her dark eyes.<p>

Dana and him then hugged her, as they knew that hugs made them feel better when they were sad.

"T-Thanks, guys but Fiona doesn't like us.

I-I wish Jen was here.

I miss him so much!" Ogre Child said crying.

It worried both Psammead youngsters, as their friend didn't cry a lot, but understood as Morwena had to know, as the older ogre female was making dinner, but they were stunned, hearing the dark blue skinned ogre youngster sayoing she wasn't hungry.

She heard that Fiona had been mad at her, which had made her sad.

She understood as she was making her soup, but Dana hoped that she was okay.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Dana and Izz were worried, hearing Ogre Child sneezing and coughing making them worried, as they got Morwena to examine her, but was anxious as she felt the dark blue skinned youngster's forehead, after pushing some of her long tendril like black hair aside.<p>

"She has an nasty cold, guys." she said as both young Psammeads were scared.

They were nuzzling her, as she was feeling sleepy, but Morwena knew that she'd be in bed for a couple of days.

She then went to get medicine from Aria.

* * *

><p>Brogan along with Cookie and Shrek were anxious, seeing that Ogre Child wasn't there, as Fiona wondered if she'd scared her away but was relieved seeing Dana and Izz.<p>

"She's sick, as she has an nasty cold.

She was really sad, after what Fiona said yesterday." Izz told them.

Fiona felt bad, but wanted to make amends with Ogre Child..

Dana knew that the red haired girl would talk to her, when she felt better as she was stunned, hearing that the dark blue skinned youngster found it hard to trust others.


	3. Causing Mischief

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 who was the reason I wrote this.**

* * *

><p>Fiona was anxious the next day, as Izz had told her where the house was, but was in awe seeing that it was Japanese, but entered but heard sneezing from a room, hearing Izz laugh.<p>

"Izzard, it's not her fault.

She has an nasty cold." Dana said.

The red head then opened the door, entering the room, seeing Dana and Izz on the floor playing with toys, but saw Ogre Child asleep in bed, wearing pyjamas.

_Wow, she's got a really bad cold._

_I feel really bad, that I yelled at her yesterday, but I should wait for her to wake up before talking to her._

_I should explain._

Ogre Child's dark eyes fluttered open, as she felt pain in her head, as she was having another headache because of her cold, but the dark blue skinned youngster wondered why Fiona was here.

"I-I felt bad about yelling at you yesterday, as Izz told me you were sick." she said.

Dana saw Ogre Child sitting up weakly, as her long tendril like black hair hung around her face, but she felt weak.

"Why're you always mad at us, Fiona?" she asked softly.

"I-I don't hate you at all, Ogre Child.

It's just you're so different from any ogres here in the kingdom." she told her.

Ogre Child then was using a tissue but was lying down, but the red head decided to leave, but Izz was going with her, since Dana was shy unless she was around him and Ogre Child.

* * *

><p>Brogan was quiet, as he along with Cookie and Shrek were going to be starting school in a few days but were scared, but saw Izz and Fiona join them, as they wondered where Ogre Child was.<p>

"sHE'S STILL SICK IN BED, GUYS." Fiona told them.

Brogan was annoyed but knew she'd get better, but the youngsters were curious seeing Snowgre get into the fort with things, but Izz got excited smelling cookies.

They then followed him into the fort but saw cookies, and cake and other sweet things.

"Where did you get this stuff, Snowg?" Shrek asked his cousin.

"I found it, okay?" he replied as Izz was eating cookies, but Fiona was nervous, knowing he got hyper after eating too much cookies.

He then left the fort, but unseen as Shrek saw Snowgre smile, going after him.

Fiona hoped that he wasn't getting into trouble.

* * *

><p>Bronx was stunned, seeing Izz running around Far, Far Away causing mischief, as the brown grey furred six year old Psammead male shook his head and found Morwena's house, knowing Dana and Ogre Child were there, but knew Izz would hyper down.<p>

He then entered but headed to the playroom, which was also the bedroom, as Ogre Child was in the huge bed, taking an nap but Dana was colouring.

She smiled, hugging Bronx.

"Izzard's really being naughty, as he's hyper.

He's causing chaos around the kingdom, but Morwena probably went to get him." he told her.

He then heard Izz struggling, as he and Morwena entered the house, but he knew Izz wouldn't talk to him until he was calmer or took an nap.

He then heard they were starting school in a couple of days, but he was excited.

But he knew Izz's energy wore Morwena and his friends out sometimes, but knew he'd calm down.

He was sleepy himself, but climbed onto the huge bed, but his snail like eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

><p>Izz was playing with Bronx and Dana as it was almost bedtime, but the three Psammead youngsters were in pyjamas but Dana and Izz were climbing into bed beside Ogre Child, but Bronx had is own room, but was going there.<p>

He knew adjusting was going to be hard, but it was so they could be safe from the bad guys that were attacking Aria.

He knew they'd be home soon.

He then fell asleep as the moon rose in the night sky.


	4. Getting Ready for School

A/N

**Omake...**

**Me-Here's even more and thanks to Leah.**

**Ogre Child- Yes and she inspired my Queen to write this, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ogre Child was feeling better after the next few days, but she was a little anxious about going to school, as she normally was hanging out with Jen or dragon racing or sparring with her father.<p>

Morwena knew that this would be scary, and knew Bronx, Dana and Izz were going as well, as she was taking them to get stuff for school, but she saw Izz being hyper, but burning off energy, as he was running around.

"Izz, slow down!

We can't keep up with you." Bronx said as Ogre Child laughed.

She had been dreaming about being home in Aria, and being with Jen again which made her happy but hoped he was okay.

"You okay, Ogre Child?

You've been really quiet since we came back." Dana said softly.

They were in the playroom, but were ready to go to the forest, but Izz was waiting, until Bronx had his nap because he didn't want to share his friends with his brother.

"Maybe we should let him come with us, Izzard." Ogre Child told him.

But they left, hearing Bronx asleep in his room, as they left.

* * *

><p>"Charge!" Ogre Child yelled as she and her friends were playing.<p>

She was teaching them to be knights, which was making her feel better about being far away from Aria as she missed her home and was having fun, as Izz was begging her to use Brydon's sword.

"You can't use the sword, Izzard.

I don't want anybody hurt, because of it.

My father taught me to use it." she replied as he pouted.

He was understanding that Morwena didn't know she had her father's sword, but was helping the others.

Fiona knew she along with Dana and Izz were nervous about school, but knew it would be okay, but understood their worry, as the sun was beginning to set.

Shrek sighed sadly, seeing her leave.

She always left around this time of night.

He hoped she'd be okay.

Izz knew he and Ogre Child had to go, before Morwena found out as it was past their bedtime, but they were starting school in the morning.

He hoped so.

* * *

><p>That night, Morwena had recieved word from Aria, that Nalia was still making things crazy, but knew that Brydon and Skye would be proud, knowing that their kid was safe.<p>

She knew that they would be happy


	5. The Cookie Bandit Stiikes!

**A/N**

**Omake**

**Me- Here's more, and sorry for not updating this, as I was wrapped up in writing other stories for the other fandoms I enjoy, like PnF.**

**Ogre Child-Hai, she has, and writing more stuff about a certain cybernetic male from the 2nd Dimension, along with singing along to La Seine from this new movie A Monster in Paris, even though she's unsure about going to see it.**

**Me-Hey, that's not funny, bro!**

**Anyways the gang just started school, and a certain Cookie Bandit rears his head again.**

**Ogre Child- I love you made that alter-ego for Izz, as it's awesome.**

**Me- Yeah, it suits him, as he loves cookies.**

**Just like us with peanut butter cups.**

**I felt so bad, about not writing any Shrek stuff in a very long while.**

**Ogre Child- Dobbydoobydoo, Agent P!**

**Me- (smiles and blushes, hearing Agent P's theme)** **Oh yeah, Perry rocks, along with Platyborg!** _Ogre Child- Yeah, we know you love PnF._ _Anyhoo, enjoy!_ **End Omake...**

* * *

><p>Snowgre noticed that the other kids were staring at Ogre Child, along with Brona and Izz, as they were different, but Rapunzel was being a bigger jerkwad to them, by excluding them from playing.<p>

But he saw that Bronx was anxious, knowing the Cookie Bandit was gonna show up, and they'd get in huge trouble.

Ogre Child smiled, knowing what Izz was going to do, as he left the classroom, but snuck back in during naptime, using his magic to become unseen.

He was dressed as the Cookie Bandit, an alter ego he'd made up a long time ago, but he loved using it, as he wore a black somvero style hat, with a puffy shirt, and a cape with boots.

He then snuuck into the backpacks of the kids that were mean to him and his friends, putting them in his gourd like backpack.

He smirked, getting sleepy getting into his sleeping bag, after putting the clothes he'd been wearing away, so nobody would know it'd been him.

But after naptime, Brogan saw a smirk on Izz's silver grey furred face, seeing Rapunzel and her snooty friends freaking out about their cookies from their lunch bags disappeared.

"Looks like the Cookie Bandit struck again, and followed us here from Aria." Ogre Child told him, as Izz smiled.

He then was drinking milk with the others, as they were sitting at a picnic table in the playground, eating lunch.

Dana hoped that none of the kids knew what Izz had donne.

She was eating sushi, as she and Ogre Child liked it, but Shrek was curious about it, especially after she told him it was raw fish.

Ogre Child then smiled, seeing the ogre male enjoying the sushi.

"You like it, Shrek-chan?" she asked.

He nodded in reply, but Bronx was a little excited, seeing brownies.

Izz couldn't resist getting a little temptation into Bronx.

"You realise the Cookie Bandit has a brother, the Brownie Bandit?" he said.

Dana giggled, seeing her older brother leaving, but she knew a lot of brownies were going to disappear., but Brogan hoped that Izz wouldn't get in trouble.

"He's done it all the time in Aria, guys." Dana told them.

Cookie hoped so too, seeing the Brownie Bandit, unseen in action.

But Rapunzel and the popular girls were curious to find out where the cookies had gone, along with the brownies now.

Snowgre smiled, liking both Psammead siblings right now.

* * *

><p>Later in the forest, after school let out but Fiona wondered why Izz's gourd bag was heavier than normal, as he and Bronx were at the fort, but had heard about a cookie bandit in their grade, but had no idea, that it was Izz.<p>

"No real reason, bro." Bronx said.

Brogan knew that they'd taken treats from the mean kids in their class, but they were running around, playing knights but were burning off energy.

Dana hoped that the red head wouldn't find out, as she'd ruin Bronx and Izz's fun but decided to keep it a secret.

But they were putting their treats in a secret vault in the fort, but Snowgre had also filled it up too, so they wouldn't run out of treats.

"We've gotta go, Izzard.

Aunt Morwena will be waiting." Ogre Child said.

Both Psammead males, along with her and Dana left the forest.

They hoped that school would be as fun tomorrow.

But Morwena had made ramen for dinner, making Ogre Child happy, as she loved ramen but Morwena smiled.

She knew that they were probably having a hard time making friends, but they were very energetic.

She noticed that Izz was very talkative tonight, , as she had a feeling the Cookie Bandit had shown up at their school, knowing that he'd always gotten away with it in Aria.

She sighed, knowing they needed to have a talk.


	6. Under The Weather

**Omake...**

**Me- Here's more of the story, and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing, and glad she loves it as I missed talking to her on Skype the last couple of days.**

**Ogre Child- Yeah but she was probably busy, and will talk later.**

**I wonder what's wrong with Izzard?**

**Me- I don't know.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Bronx noticed that his younger brother wasn't himself, getting up the next morning as they and Dana along with Ogre Child were getting ready for school.<p>

"Are you sure you're okay, Izzard?

You aren't like yourself." he told him.

"I'm fine, Bronx." he replied scratching.

Dana agreed with Bronx, as he wasn't acting like himself, but they let him be but were going to the forest before school.

Snowgre was happy seeing both Bronx and Izz.

Bronx knew he was expecting the Cookie Bandit to show up again at school, but Bronx knew that Morwena had stopped that from happening.

Snowgre's furry trumpet like ears drooped, hearing that.

"Aw man, your Aunt ruined our fun, just like other adults." he said.

But Brogan saw purple spots on Izz's silver grey furred body, making Ogre Child worry, as she knew they needed to tell Morwena but Izz was firm that he was okay.

"Let's just go, guys." Brogan said.

* * *

><p>But at recess, while playing kickball, Cookie saw a big kid take the ball, which really annoyed Ogre Child, as it wasn't nice.<p>

"Hey, moron!

We were playing with it, first!" she said.

Shrek knew that big kid was mean and bullied other kids, like kids in their grade, and was covering his dark brown eyes, but Ogre Child sent the big kid flying using Ogreix and her strength.

"Wow, super cool!

You took on that big kid like he was cake!" Cookie said.

"It's no big deal, guys.

I've taken care of bullies before back in Aria." she told them.

But the dark blue skinned ogre female saw Izz ouy cold and moaning, seeing he was really sick, but went inside to get the reacher, but Bronx hoped his brother was okay.

He then saw the teacher return with Morwena, as she picked Izz up gently, but Dana looked a little sad, as recess was over, but it was almost lunchtime.

* * *

><p>Bronx was quiet at lunchtime, as he was missing Izz's craziness, as he saw Dana and Ogre Child eating and laughing with their friends, but he wasn't hungry.<p>

But he hoped he was okay.

* * *

><p>Later in the forest, they were playing knights, but then Bronx gasped, seeing somebody from Aria, whom Ogre Child had missed very much.<p>

"Hey, Bronx.

Where's Izz?" he heard him ask.

Fiona saw Ogre Child get excited, as she ran into the young light olive green skinned male ogre's arms, but his long tendril like hazel hair covered his pointes ears.

"I really missed you, guys.

Aria wasn't much fun without you." Jen told her.

"Who's that guy?" Brogan asked.

"This is Jen, a very good friend of ours from Aria." Bronx told them.

Fiona was in awe at Jen, but Ogre Child growled at her.

Fiona wondered why she'd been acting like that.

"She's very fond of Jen." Bronx whispered.

She understood, but hoped she'd calm down.

* * *

><p>Dana, along with Ogre Child and Jen in the playroom but felt bad for Izz, as Morwena had told them that Izz had psammead pox, but knew he'd get better but Jen was in awe, hearing Ogre Child had taken care of a mean kid that had taken their ball, but saw a cut on her hand.<p>

He then placed a hand on it.

"Healus." he said as Ogreix emitted healing the cut.

"Thanks, Jenora." she said to him.

He blushed, but knew that the dark blue skinned ogre female cared about him deeply.

He was starting school in the morning.

He was a little anxious, but knew that his friends and new friends would help him, but they were having fun but he was quiet, but Dana knew that Ogre Child would help him.


	7. Bringing Dragonpuses To School

**A/N**

**Omake...**

**Me- Here's more of the story, and hope people like**

**Ogre Child- Cool, Jaret and Nightwish are in this too!**

**What gave you the idea to add them?**

**Me- I had a daydream with you and Jen as kids, holding Nightwish and Jaret as hatchlings, and had to write.**

**It's also Jenora's first day of school, along with it being Show and Tell day at school.**

* * *

><p>Jen's hazel eyes opened, hearing laughter, as he saw Ogre Child playing with a tiny het black blue scaled Dragonpus female, as it was his friend's pet.<p>

He had a feeling Skye had sent Nightwish here, to make her feel better about being away from Aria, but knew that today was his first day of school and was anxious, but then saw a small silver scaled Dragonpus male, as it was Jaret, his pet.

"Hey, buddy.

I'm so glad you're here.

Skye brought you here, right?" he asked.

Jaret nodded in reply, as he couldn't talk yet, but Night Wish could as she was older than him, but had a feeling it was Show and Tell day at school.

"You're gonna bring Night Wish to school, Ogre Child?

You sure this is a good idea?" Dana asked.

The seven year old dark blue skinned ogre female was nodding, as she was feeding Nightwish, but had packed mealy worm cookies, knowing Izz hated them, and Nightwish loved them, along with warm milk for her nap.

"Show and Tell's gonna rock, guys!" she said smiling.

But she noticed that Jaret was playing with Jen, as he was teaching him how to talk, but was using cookies to get him.

"Maybe you should bring Jaret to school, as Nightwish wil be happy." she said to him.

They then went to have breakfast, but Jen hoped that things would go okay.

* * *

><p>Cookie was in awe, seeing Jaret and Nightwish, as they were in the classroom, but she and their friends thought they were cute, but Brogan noticed that Jen was being quiet but Jaret was peeking out of his backpack, as he was shy too, unlike Nightwish, but saw her playing with Ogre Child and the others.<p>

"Don't worry, Nightwish, Jaret will play soon.

He just needs a little time, like Jenora." she told the female Dragonpus.

"Hope so, as I want him to play." she replied.

Shrek and the others were in awe, hearing her talk.

"Yeah, she talks.

She learnt by listening to Jen and me, when she hatched." she told them.

Rapunzel was annoyed, seeing Ogre Child had brought weird things to school, for Show and Tell, but saw Jen playing by himself, but she then approached the ogre male, but Jaret then saw her being mean to Jen, making him angry

He then saw Ogre Child and his friends surround him, but Nightwish tore some of the vain proincess's dress off.

Izz laughed at this, as he thought it was hilarious.

Nightwish then saw Jen hug her.

"T-Thanks, guys." he told her.

"You're welcome, Jenora.

She's a meanie, like the kids in Aria." Ogre Child told him.

Fiona smiled, as she and Snow had seen Ogre Child defending Jen from Rapunzel and her mean friends, but she was curious about the dark blue skinned ogre girl's pet.

"Can we pet them, Ogre Child?" Fiona asked.

The dark blue skinned ogre female nodded, as Nightwish smiled, feeling Fiona's hands through her scaly fur.

"They're so cool!" Snow said.

Ogre Child smiled, as Fiona was liking it, along with Snow but Jaret was nuzzling Jen, making him feel better, as Fiona felt bad for him, as she approached.

"Hey there, I'm Fiona.

You shouldn't let Eapunzel get to you.

You're lucky to have a friend like Ogre Child.

She never stops talking about you, Jen.

Your Dragonpus is very cute, too." she said.

"T-Thanks, Fiona." he said as he was feeding Jaret.

He hoped things would be oky, as they went back into class but Izz had stolen their cookies and scaring them, by saying Nightwish was hungry.

Shrek shook his head, but Bronx knew that Morwena would be mad.

They then were having show and tell, but Rapunzel saw the otther kids loving the Dragonpuses, but was mad at both Jen and Ogre Child, but would make Jen miserable.

"Come on, let's get ready for naptime." Bronx said.

Jen then saw Ogre Child bring out warm milk, knowing Nightwish wasn't a fan of naps, and only warm milk and a worm cookie made her sleepy.

Jen smiled, feeding Jaret himself.

He smiled, seeing Jaret lying beside him in his sleeping bag.

Jen's hazel eyes closed in sleep along with Ogre Child and Nightwish, and had her arms wrapped around her dragon plush.

Rapunzel then smiled, seeing that, as she had an idea


	8. Making Her Feel Better

**Omake...**

**Me- Here's more of the story, but hope that Inyunaruto365 likes, as she's probably busy.**

**Ogre Child- Hai, but wonder what chaos is going to happen in this chapter?**

**Me- You're gonna have to wait and see, mi amigo.**

**But it's gonna be awesome.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Catch the ball, Night Wish!" Ogre Child said throwing a ball.<p>

It was recess in the playground of Far, Far Away Elementary School and the kindergarten students were playing outside, but Jen along with Ogre Child and their friends were playing with Jaret and Night Wish, but were throwing things, for the young Dragonpuses to catch and bring back.

The young jert black blue scaled female Dragonpus hatchling caught the ball, but was bringing it back to the young dark blue skinned ogre girl as the breeze was blowing through her long tendril like black hair.

"Good girl, Night Wish!" she said laughing.

She then saw Bronx and Izz run over to her and Jen, as they'd seen Rapunzel take something from Ogre Child's backpack, but Jen was going with them, but growled as the vain blond haired princess had taken his best friend's dragon plush, which she slept with at night.

He then entered the building but saw Brogan and Cookie unleash Jaret and Night Wish on Rapunzel, but she wasn't happy.

"Get these freaks off me, you losers!" she screamed, as Shrek laughed.

"Whose idea, was this?" he asked Izz.

"Mine, as Rapunzel took something precious, that belongs to Ogre Child.

As soon as she gives it back, we'll call Jaret and Night Wish off." he told him.

Rapunzel then held up the blue dragon plush but saw it missed an arm, making Jen's dark hazel eyes widen, but Ogre Child's dark eyes widened seeing what the blond haired princess had done to her favourite doll.

She then ran off, but Night Wish bit Rapunzel's hand before going after her friend along with Jen.

Rapunzel was feeling bad, seeing how the dark blue skinned female had looked seeing her doll was wrecked.

She hoped she wasn't in trouble.

* * *

><p>After school, Shrek and his friends were in the forest, but playing in the fort, but Fiona noticed that Ogre Child wasn't with them as always, but Jen explained what had happened but Fiona and Snow felt bad for her, knowing that Rapunzel was a jerk, but hoped she'd feel better tomorrow, as they were playing knights but were having fun, but Bronx and Izz were causing mischief as usual, making them laugh.<p>

"I wish, there was something we could do, to make Ogre Child smile again.

As her Mom made that dragon plush for her, before she left from Aria to here." Jen told them.

Shrek understood, but he and Ogre Child were good friends, but Jen realised that it was nearly dinnertime, as he along with Bronx and Izz were adding a capault to the fort.

"Aw, do we have to go, Jenora?" Izz asked him.

"Yes, as Aunt Morwena will worry.

We can finish the capault tomorrow." he told them.

Both young Psammeads nodded, as they and Jen left along with Dana, but Brogan hoped that Ogre Child was okay.

They then returned home, but found Night Wish with Ogre Child in the playroom, but the dark blue skinned ogre female was trying to fix the damage to her dragon plush that Rapunzel had caused, but Night Wish had been helping.

"Are you feeling better, Ogre Child?

Our friends were worried, about you." Jen told her.

"I'm fine, but hate Rapunzel!" she growled.

She'd managed to stitch the arm back on, making the dark blue skinned female ogre smile, putting it on her bunk.

"Let's play, okay?" she said as Jen nodded.

They were having fun, as Morwena knew that they'd been having trouble at school, but knew that Rapunzel was giving her trouble.

But she knew they'd handle her okay.

She was making ramen for dinner, but saw Izz trying to sneak cookies before dinner, as she stopped him, as he was annoyed.

"Maybe for supper, you can have some." she said seeing him smile.

* * *

><p>"Izzard, calm down!<p>

Some of us are trying to sleep!" Bronx said.

Izz was hyper, after having cookies for supper, but was bouncing on his bed, but Jen was asleep, as they had bunk beds in their room, like Dana and Ogre Child had in their room.

"So, what, Bronx?

Whatcha ya gonna do?" he said smiling.

"I'll stop you, alright!" he said getting up.

Izz was jumping out of the brown grey furred Psammead male's reach, laughing as he was having fun but Bronx was chasing him but saw Morwena but the silver grey furred male Psammead youngster gulped, knowing he was in trouble.

"Bronx, you go back to bed, okay?

I'll deal with Izzard." she told him.

Bronx then went to bed, but Morwena was talking to Izz.

He hoped that Morwena would calm his younger brother down.


	9. Searching For Treasure

**Omake...**

**Pricat- Here's more of the story, but sorry for not updating in a very long while, as I've been busy, with things.**

**Ogre Child- Hai, with things like the art program and going to Aria, but soomething tells me you got inspired after playing Shrek's Fairytale Kingdom on your tablet, huh?**

**Pricat- Yes, as the new quests gave me the idea, to have you guys searching for treasure in Aria, in the Alcae Forest.**

**Ogre Child- Sweet!**

**Fi-Fi's not gonna like it, as Aria's nothing like Far, Far Away.**

**Pricat- That's true, I guess.**

**Enjoy the chaspter.**

* * *

><p>The next morning in the forest, Brogan was excited, along with the others, as Jen had found a map and figured it must lead to treasure, as Ogre Child agreed, but saw it was an Arian map, making Bronx and Izz excited.<p>

"So, the treasure's in your kingdom?" Fiona asked Jen.

The young light olive green skinned male ogre nodded as his long tendril like hazel hair hung around his face.

"Hai, but we can open a portal, to there.

Right, Ogre Child?" he said as she nodded.

"Portalus Openus." she said as Ogreix emitted

It created a portal leading to Aria, as Fiona and the others followed them through but the portal closed after they went through..

* * *

><p>They then appeared in a strange forest, but Fiona saw Ogre Child smile as her long tendril like black hair covered her dark eyes, seeing faeries and other Arians.<p>

"Wow, this is cool!

Where're we, guys?" Shrek asked.

"In Aria, in the Alcae Forest.

Come on, guys!" Jen said.

Izz was running full speed like a bullet, but Bronx didn't blame him, as they'd missed being home, but saw other Arian kids searching with the same map Jen had, as it was a scavenger hunt, making Ogre Child smile.

"Let's go, guys!" she said taking charge as Fiona sighed.

Normally she took the lead, when playing games, but she was happy to let Ogre Child take the lead, since Aria was the dark blue skinned ogre female's home, but they were in awe, but saw her and Izz get anxious seeing one of the clues was in a cave.

"Are you okay, guys?" Fiona asked.

"They don't like the dark, Fiona.

At home, they sleep with night lights." Bronx said.

"I'll do it, then!" Snowgre said as he went in.

He managed to get the clue but Bronx felt bad for telling his friends a secret about his two best friends.

"It's okay, Bronx.

They were gonna find out sooner or later." Izz said as they were having fun.

But Ogre Child gulped seeing the trasure was at the purple bricked castle in Latnis which was her home, as she couldn't let Fiona know and use it against her, as she was a warrior, not a princvess.

They then found a chest but opened it, as there were treasure inside, but the others were plasying with new toys, while Jen saw her go off into the castle, but he understood, and would make up an excuse.

* * *

><p>Ogre Child was feeling better being in her castle home, as she heard laughter, as she saw a five year old ogre girl with light blue skin, and long tendril like silver hair tied up in long pigtails, but she smiled seeing Ogre Child as she tackle hugged her big sister.<p>

Ogre Child giggled at her sister.

"Hey, Shaia!

You've grown since last, huh?" she said.

"Yep, but I miss you and Jen.

You guys actually let me play big kid stuff, with you.

The other big kids won't, at all.

I just hang out, with the dragons." she told her.

Ogre Child then got an idea, as she took Shaia's hand, as she wondered where they were going but saw Jen and some other strange ogre kids playing baseball, as Shaia was curious but shy.

Izz smirked, hugging her as they were good friends, but Fiona wpondered who she was.

"This is my little sister, Shaia.

She's really cool, trust me.

We sword fight and play knights all the time.

Shaia, it's okay sweetie.

These are my new friends, from the kingdom we have to live in for a while, remember?

Mom always reads you Aunt Morwena's letters." she told them.

Sha then came out of hiding, but Shrek smiled, along with Brogan and Cookie, as she smiled shyly.

"I-It's nice, to meet you." she said shyly.

"Let's play ball, guys!" Izz said.

They were playing and having fun, unaware that Skye, Ogre Child and Shaia's mother was watching them but was happy that Shaia was happy as she'd missed her sister.


	10. Preparing For The Holidays

**Omake...**

**Pricat- Sorry for not updating in a long while but wanted to update since it is December after all and the gang are preparing for the holidays, as it is December.**

**Ogre Child- Yep and wondering what's gonna happen in the chapter since you've been writing a lot but it's a good thing along with being in Aria but it's good.**

**Pricat- Yep but hope the fans enjoy.**

* * *

><p>it was now December in Duloc as Snowgre was excited as Winter was his favourite time of year since he was half yeti and ogre but was getting dressed as he didn't want to be late for school and going to the forest from his cave that he lived in but was seeing Izz and his other friends having a snowball fight.<p>

"Aw man you guys started without me because you know I love a good snowball fight." he said seeing Brogan nod but the fort was a castle in their imaginations and they were knights protecting it from some foe.

But they had school making Izz frown but they could have a huge war at school as Cookie agreed liking the silver grey furred Psammead male's idea but were going.

They were talking about Christmas but Jen saw Snowgre excited and pumped making Shrek smile at his cousin.

"This is his favourite time of year, since he's half yeti but I realised it's your first Christmas here but what's Christmas like in your kingdom?" he asked them.

Ogre Child sighed telling them but Jen knew she was sad about not spending Christmas in Aria with her parents and Shaia as they understood.

But at school they saw an new kid making Snowgre excited as it was like him but she had snow white fur but had long white hair.

"Oh brother let's hope she's not like Snowg because I can only handle one." Shrek said making them laugh but Maple was curious seeing Snowgre approaching but Snowgre almost knocked her over.

"I know her guys as she's from Frostia, the realm of Christmas." Ogre Child said as her long tendril like black hair was tied up making the female Snowgre smile.

"I-I'm Maple and new here but glad to be here since I moved to the mountains where it snows all year." she told them but Snowgre heard laughter seeing Rapunzel.

"So another freaky ogre kid is joining us huh?

She looks like Snowgre and probably just as annoying huh?" the blond haired girl said making Maple scared but Snowgre and the others were standing up for her.

"So what if she's like me as she's probably better than you but you're just mean, like your not having friends." he snarled seeing tears in Rapunzel's eyes as dhe ran off but Cookie high fived him.

"Let's go play knights protecting the Swampy North Pole from bad guys who wanna take the toys Ogre Claus makes!" Brogan said making Jen, Ogre Child and Maple curious.

"You've never heard of Ogre Claus who brings gifts to ogre kids at Christmas, but who does it for Aria?" Shrek asked curious.

"The Spirit of Giving brings gifts and Christmas to both Arian and Earth kids but Ogre Claus sounds cool, better than Santa and his reindeer." Ogre Child said as Izz and the others agreed but listening as Snowgre was telling them but they liked it especially the dragons driving the sleigh.

They were then playing but it was almost recess and a blanket of deep snow had hit the playground getting the friends excited but the teacher thought it was too dangerous but let them knowing they would try if she said no, as Snowgre had his sled.

"I made it with leftover wood, from the fort we built but we can all play with it as it's fun right Shrek?" he said seeing his cousin nod getting outside but throwing snowballsas Izz was throwing snowballs at older kids.

"Shouldn't we stop him in case we get in a fight with bigger, meaner kids?" Dana asked as Ogre Child shook her head.

"Nope as he's been really calm in class which isn't him so his mischief is okay but let's get him cookies." she said as she had cookies in her pocket but the silver grey furred male Psammead caught them in his mouth.

Bronx face palmed knowing his brother went nuts after eating sugar.

Jen smirked at that, as they were sledding.

* * *

><p>It was now lunchtime but Rapunzel had overheard what Shrek and his friends had said about Ogre Claus which gave her an idea for revenge as Snowgre was telling jokes along with Izz making their friends laugh as milk spurted out of Shrek's nose but the happiness ended seeing Rapunzel making them alert.<p>

"What do you want?" Ogre Child snarled standing her ground.

"You guys look excited about the holidays huh niy I guess a certain gift giver mightn't come as he might've heard the ogre kids here are naughty." she said seeing worry which made her smirk.

"Yeah how do you know as you're not an ogre but an normal kid so you're making it up!" Snowgre said seeing her laugh but Shrek wasn't sure.

Maple saw Ogre Child whispering into Izz's bat like ear seeing him laugh meaning she was telling him something seeing him go off.

Jen sighed as it was nap time but saw Jaret pop out of his backpack making him laugh nuzzling him seeing Night Wish with Ogre Child getting their nap stuff and settling down.


	11. Going Home For Christmas

**A/N**

**Okame...**

**Pricat- Here's more of the story, and thanks to my nakama Inyunaruto365 for reviewing since she hasn't been on here for a while.**

**Ogre Child- Plus you've been pretty busy yourself, with the cool stuff you're doing at the art programs and creative writing plus preparing for Christmas but what's gonna happen to the gang in this chapter?**

**It is nearly Christmas after all, so something cool's gotta happen.**

**Pricat- You're right about that bro, but some of them get to go home for Christmas.**

**Ogre Child- Sweet!**

**Pricat- I know plus working on other fics.**

**Ogre Child- Yep like Dreamworks Guardians which is an awesome idea in my opinion, since you made Shrek like the leader kicking Fearling butt.**

**(Pricat blushes)**

**Pricat- Yes that's true since seeing Rise of the Guardians last weekend gave me that idea, but you're right about it, Ogre Child.**

**Enjoy the chapter guys**

* * *

><p>Izz was waking up from napping along with Jen and the others in their class but were in awe seeing a pile of cookies there making him excited but Jen wondered how they got here as Bronx saw that he'd been sleepwalking, meaning they had to tell Morwena when they got home, but Izz was eating some but Snowgre was eating some too making Shrek worry knowing both of them hyper.<p>

They saw Jaret and Night Wish running around making Rapunzel angry but Night Wish bit her making Ogre Child laugh scratching the infant Dragonpus's ear.

"Let's go outside in the snow guys and sled and shred in the snow!" Snowgre said as Brogan agreed as he and Cookie, Dana and Bronx joined them.

But they were unaware a surprise was waiting for them when they got home but were throwing snowballs and sledding but were having fun.

"Whatcha ya asking Ogre Claus for, guys?" Shrek asked.

"That's easy cuz, as I want a snowboard since I'm moving to the mountains of Duloc, so I'll still be here but I'm heat intolerant." Snowgre said seeing Fiona understand.

"I hope you guys get what you want from Ogre Claus since you guys are awesome, and fun to play with since other kids don't like me." the red head said seeing Snow agree and saw the red head's hair not in a braid, but hanging down around her face and it looked cute, as Shrek blushed hearing the bell brought him out of the trance.

"After school, you guys wanna play in the fort as it could be our castle and we can be knights and warriors?" Ogre Child asked them including Fiona as they nodded.

"Sure as it'll be fun but it's sweet, since sometimes we don't get along." Fiona said high fiving going inside.

* * *

><p>Laughter erupted through the snowy forest as the kids were playing at the fort along with playing knights and warriors but were having fun and burning off energy from eating sugary snacks at snacktime but Izz was throwing snowballs at them making Snowgre laugh, but somebody threw them back but had small rocks in them, as one hit him making him whimper and Bronx annoyed growling.<p>

"It's okay buddy since Morwena can help you out, so let's see who threw it so I can bite em!" he said seeing it was Rapunzel which made Bronx angry since it was bad to throw snowballs with rocks in them, because somebody could get hurt.

"Let's just go guys, because she's looking for a fight and I don't wanna get into too much trouble." Ogre Child said but Snowgre was throwing snow all over Rapunzel making them stunned.

"Snowg stop, as we weren't gonna fight her remember?" Jen said trying to hold him back but it wasn't working.

The half yeti and ogre boy then cooled down seeing Rapunzel run off but Shrek knew they were in trouble, seeing Snowgre run off as he was going to the mountains making him sigh.

Jen and Ogre Child along with Jen, Dana, Bronx and Izz were going home but were stunned as Morwena gave the dark blue skinned ogre female read as her dark eyes widened.

"What is it, Ogre Child?" Izz asked her.

"We're going home for Christmas guys!" she said getting excited, along with them as they hadn't been home for a while and were looking forward to telling their friends tomorrow at school but hoped they'd understand eating dinner.

* * *

><p>That night Ogre Child and her friends were packing since tomorrow was the last day of school before Christmas but they had gifts for their friends but heard Izz laughing entering wearing black and purple pyjamas but there was a bruise on his head from earlier but he, Bronx and Dana were packed but saw him whimper as his head hurt.<p>

"Healus." she said as Ogreix emitted entering Izz's head bringing the swelling down a little making the silver grey furred male hug her, as she was glad that he felt a little better.

It was almost bedtime but they were having hot chocolate and cookies but they were climbing into their beds but Night Wish was nuzzling Ogre Child lying down beside her.

"They were out like lights making Morwena smile checking in on the boys seeing they were almost asleep.


	12. Getting Ready For A Sleepover

**Okame...**

**Pricat- Hey guys, I felt like updating after reading it and sorry for not updating but still a fan plus listening to stuff from Sofia the First gave me ideas.**

**Ogre Child- Good thing you're updating since you've been on Melmac but understand why you're updating, since a certain musical ends tomorrow on the West End.**

**Pricat- Sort of because of that but also imagined more stuff for it like you guys having your first sleepover.**

**Ogre Child- Sweet!**

**Pricat- I know.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was now Spring in Far, Far Away but in Far, Far Away Elmentary Fiona and her friends saw that Rapunzel was handing out invitations for something making Jen and Ogre Child curious.<p>

"It's for one of her stupid sleepovers guys, where she gets to show off how much of a pain she is." Snow said making them laugh.

"Um Snow, she's coming this way!" Cookie said making them curious.

"Here these are for you and Snow." the blond haired girl said to her.

Brogan wondered what was going on since Rapunzel didn't like them very much and wondered if this was a joke.

"It has to be, besides we're gonna have a sleepover in the fort!" Snowgre said making Bronx and Izz excited as it was their first sleepover.

"Yeah it'll be fun and way better than anything Rapunzel could come up with." Jen said.

Snow laughed throwing the invitation in the trash.

The other girls in their class were shocked since nobody denied Rapunzel's invitation to her sleepovers but thought they had guts.

The bell rang as everybody went inside but Rapunzel was mad at what they'd done.

She saw them and Ogre Child playing but watching the older kids ride the dragons for gym, making Ogre Child in awe.

"I bet we can show them how to ride dragons huh?" she said as Jen nodded.

"Only big kids get to do it, like in fourth grade." Snow said making them annoyed.

Jen and Izz saw a look knowing what Ogre Child was thinking because it was almosy naptime sneaking out through the window unseen, and heading to the field seeing vacant dragons using their magic to calm them down.

"Ready, set go!" Jen said as they took off.

The coach was stunned seeing three kindergarten students riding dragons so well, making Ogre Child smirk, knowing they were just as good.

Izz laughed as they landed but high fived seeing their teacher join them.

"Sorry but we had to do it since we're pretty good at it, like back in Aria." Ogre Child said secretly smirking going inside.

* * *

><p>Snowgre and the others were impressed by what they'd done in the fort later, since no kids their age ever made the dragon rider team seeing Fiona quiet wondering what was wrong.<p>

"Rapunzel says we're weird because we hang out with you guys." she told them.

"Rapunzel don't know squat!

You can play with boys if ya want to, right Jen?

Just because you're a princess doesn't mean you can't act like an normal kid!

I should know." Ogre Child said making Snow stunned.

"You're a princess, and you didn't tell us?" Shrek said making her blush.

"Yep, as her parents are the rulers of Aria, but she likes being like an normal kid." Jen told them seeing Izz smirk.

But they were talking about the sleepover and getting supplies knowing Jen and Ogre Child had to ask their aunt.

Brogan knew they'd be able to go.


	13. Crashing A Sleepover

**Okame...**

**Pricat- Here's more and thanks to Ashleigh Picino for reviewing since it means a lot.**

**Ogre Child- Yeah and giving you ideas for it like us crashing a sleepover which is awesome.**

**Pricat- Yes.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

><p>Izz smirked since it was later that night and he and the others were in the fort eating and goofing around, seeing Snowgre had an idea making them curious seeing him whisper into Izz's ear and Ogre Child's pointed ears.<p>

"That's brillant since Rapunzel's mean to us!" Ogre Child said seeing the others agree but Fiona wasn't so sure because her transformation after sunset had happened and couldn't let anybody know her ogre form.

"Fine but we're gonna have fun." Brogan said grabbing a paintball gun that Izz had but Shrek was curious about this seeing him and Bronx dressed as their bandit guises.

"Let's go guys!" Jen said leaving the fort but Fiona decided to come as she wanted to see what the guys were planning, finding Rapunzel's house easily and entering.

Rapunzel and a few girls were sitting around drinking tea making Snowgre snicker taking the paintball gun from Izz firing from the hiding place making the girls scream in fright unaware of the univited guests, seeing Night Wish eating the cupcakes making Rapunzel annoyed.

"Fiona and her reject friends are here, ruining our perfect slumber party!" the blonde screamed making Ogre Child laugh unseen throwing stuffed animals along with Izz making the guests freaked.

"What's going on in here?" Rapunzel's mother demanded hearing the noise.

"This place is haunted, leave!" Izz said unseen.

Snowgre high fived the silver grey furred male Psammead but were leaving before getting busted seeing Izz had stolen most of the treats for their sleepover going back to the fort.

"You know Rapunzel's gonna be mad tomorrow at school?" Snow said.

"Yeah but we can handle her." Ogre Child said.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Rapunzel had snuck into the stables where the riding dragons were kept but let them out and blame Ogre Child and her friends seeing them let out of the stables making the coach worry but Ogre Child was stunned seeing the dragons loose and Rapunzel smirk.<p>

"You baka as you've no idea what you've done!" Ogre Child said seeing her friends join her.

"We can help bro." Brogan said as she shook her head.

"Jen, Izz and I know how to calm them down since we deal with them a lot in Aria but Night Wish has to help." she said getting on her dragonpus's back going after them but Shrek was anxious.

"The teacher's gonna be mad but we should tell." he said but Bronx shook his head.

"She and Jen know what they're doing as they're experts." he said creating clones of their friends with magic.

He hoped it was enough to fool the teacher, going inside.


	14. Helping The New Kid

**Okame...**

**Pricat- Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating in a long while, as I've been busy.**

**Ogre Child- Yes she has but good she wrote more of this but it's gonna be cute knowing her plus watching RWBY gave her ideas.**

**Pricat- Yes it will be and yeah RWBY gave me ideas.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

><p>It was an normal day at Far, Far Away Elementary but unknown to their class, an new girl was starting and she was a witch making Shrek and his friends impressed but Rapunzel looked terrified since she couldn't stand kids like them, as Fiona sighed.<p>

"She may be a wiych but she's a kid like you and me.

Give her a chance." she said as Brogan agreed.

The young with girl smirked as she had a wand and a broom making her want to cause antics and wabed her wand giving Rapunzel a tail laughing.

"Cool!" Izz said as Ogre Child agreed.

They both loved causing mischief along with Snowgre but had been good lately and knew this new kid was perfect for them making Jen worry.

"Come on Izz, let's go make friends." she said as they went over.

"Wow a Psammead an an unusual ogre!" she said as Ogre Child giggled.

"You know about what Iz is and Bronx?" she asked.

"Yes as I came from Aria, like you guys.

I'm Elyon by the way, Ogre Child.

I heard you and your friends like to have fun." she said.

The dark blue skinned youngster nodded as her long tendril like black hair hung around her as they were going inside but Jen and the others were curious about Elyon.

"She's cool!" Cookie said as Fiona agreed.

They saw that a group of princes were joining their class making Fiona annoyed since most of the young princes were mean to her because of her curse.

"We can just ignore them and play." Snowgre said.

Elyon was already casting mischief by annoying the princesses except for Fiona and Snow but was cackling in delight making Rapunzel mad.

"Nobody wants a witchling here as you're no better than Fiona and her loser friends." she said as the entoire class was stunned.

Fiona saw Elyon sad but running off seeing the teacher place the blond in time out.

"We gotta find Elyon and get her back!" Snow said as Jen agreed.

He and Ogre Child wanted to go help but had practise as Shrek understood seeing them go to the playing field.

"Where would she go?" Fiona asked.

"The forest!" Brogan said as Cookie agreed.

"Let's go as she could get lost in there, if you don't know your way." Snowgre said.

"Yeah but we know the forest like the back of our hands, so we can find her." Brogan said as Cookie agreed.

Fiona hoped so since Elyon looked so sad after Rapunzel had been mean to her since the woych girl had been playing since witches were good at mischief, especially kid ones so knew they needed to convince her to come back to school since Elyon's Mom, Elphaba would worry if her daughter was lost hearing sniffles from their fort.

"Wow she found the fort, but let's go talk to her." Fiona said.

They found Elyon playing with baby gruiffins making them in awe.

"Oh hey guys what're you doing here?

How come you're not in school?" she asked.

"We were looking for you since Rapunzel has no right to be mean to you but how did you find the griffins?" Fiona said stroking them.

"T-They're my friends as my Mom takes care of them so they were upset I wasn't home so they came looking for me." she said making them understand.

They were explaining about the fort and that school was good if they gave it a chace making Elyon reconsider since she had friends looking out for her but saw the baby griffins follow her.

"Sorry guys but I don't think griffins are allowed in school." she told them.

They flew off after she cast a spell to lead them back to her Mom going back to school.

The teacher was happy that Elyon was back as they were playing tag in the playground.

* * *

><p>The next morning when the kids of Duloc and Far, Far Away woke up, they saw blankets of snow cover the kingdoms making them excited as Bronx wondered how this happened looking at Izz.<p>

"It wasn't me, I swear!" the silver grey furred Psammmead youngster told his younger brother.

Jen saw Ogre Child frown remembering Shrek saying something about Snowgre and when he got sick.

"Let's go ask!" she said after gewtting dressed.

Bronx, Daba, Jen and Izz agreed with her seeing snow blanket everywhere knowing Jack Frost never came this early.

They saw Brogan and Cookie worried saying Snowgre wasn't there and he might habved a cold as they were going to his place which was a cave home but warm hearting sneezes as ice appeared on the walls.

"Woah so Snowgre covered the kingdoms in snow?" Jen asked.

"Yep everytime he has a cold, this happens but with every sneeze and cough, more snow happens but it goes away when he gets better." Shrek told them.

"Poor Snowg as he can't enjoy the snow fun he created." Izz said.

They were having fun but it was too cold to play in the fort but classes were still on and could play in the snow at recess if the teacher let them going to school seeing big kids having a snowball war and making them excited.

The bell rang as they were going inside and most of the kids were unaware of how the snow had gotten here.

They were playing inside but Jen saw their coach trying to get the dragons to warm the school up which was understandable and were hoping they were okay.


	15. Excited About Halloween

Strangers Like Me

It was October in Duloc and Far, Far Away meaning Halloween was coming up making the kids in the kingdom excited as Snowgre and his friend's were excited as he, Shrek, Jen and Ogre Child were kings and Queen of Halloween.

They were at the fort they made but Ogre Child was using her Ogreix to make jack o lanterns appear as Bronx and Izz were excited but Cookie and Brogan were excited too, as they loved Halloween.

They realised that it was their Arian friends's first Halloween and were going to school as they were excited about Halloween seeing Rapunzel and her friend's talking excited about Halloween.

"Yeah but we're royalty." Shrek whispered.

"Huh?" Jen asked confused.

"Ogres are the kings and Queen's of Halloween.

Meaning this is our ." he told them as Ogre Child smirked.

"Sweet!" she said giggling as she was getting fired up.

"Uh-oh." Izz said.

"Ehen she gets like this, trouble ensues.

Like when mastering her powers." Izz said ducking under the table as Ogre Child sighed.

"I'm a kid like you guys!" she said as Fiona smiled.

The other kids were curious seeing this and Jen chuckled as he liked the game they were playing, but his uncle Pitla told him they were visiting a strange kingdom named Arendelle, making Ogre Child excited.

"She likes Princess Elsa, Snowgre." Shaka, Ogre Child's younger sister whispered to him.

"Ooh." he said.

Shaia had moved from Aria to Far, Far Away but happy being with her big sister.

"Maybe if you meet Elsa, tell Ogre Child okay?" she said.

"I'll try." Snowgre told her.

They were playing but saw Elyon their witch friend excited about Halloween as Ogre Child giggled.

"Sweet and bet you're gonna cause mischief." Izz said as Elyon nodded.

"Yep as witches love Halloween, duh!" she said cackling as Ogre Child loved that about her, plus had used her magic to decorate the classroom for Halloween.

"Jen and I have dragon riding prat ice, we'll see later." Ogre Child said as they understood.

When the kids got inside after recess, Brogan heard Rapunzel scream along with her friend's as there were spiderwebs everywhere among other things.

"You were probably behind this, along with your ogre friend's!" Rapunzel told Elyon as the witch girl gulped.

"It's Halloween, it's supposed to be like this." Shrek said as Brogan and Snowgre agreed.

"Hey settle down!" the teacher said breaking them up.

"Fine but they started it." Rapunzel muttered as Fiona and Snow felt bad for their ogre friend's.

"You're right guys, Halloween is supposed to be like this." Fiona said.

Shrek blushed at that as they were having fun and at lunch, were sitting with their friend's ignoring the princesses as they were being mean but Izz was being mischievous as usual, making Snowgre laugh.

They were going to the fort but planning Halloween things and as it was getting late, Fiona and Snow were going home making the others understand.

Fiona's parents King Harold and Queen Lillian were curious about where their daughter had been.

"Just playing, with Snow and my friend's." the red head replied.

Lillian knew about her daughter's diverse friend's since Fiona had told her but not Harold as he would freak.

"Okay, go get ready for dinner." Harold told her.

Fiona sighed as she was getting ready but as the sun set, she transformed into her ogre self meaning she had to stay in her room making the red head sigh seeing a full moon in the night sky.

"I wonder if the others are seeing it too?" she wondered.

She was playing with dolls but hoped the others would underdtand as 


End file.
